The present invention relates to a cable block optimally designed for providing an environmental block for communication cable, e.g. optical fiber cable or electrical cable, having an intermediate section or end section thereof stripped away so as to be accessible to optical fibers or electrical wires therewithin.
Optical fiber networks are widely preferred over networks utilizing electrical conduction medium due to the increased bandwidth of optical fibers and the immunity of optical fiber to EMI and RFI effects. Though various optical fiber networks have been proposed, problems exist in accessing optical fibers within optical fiber cables in an environmentally safe manner so as to preclude environmental contaminants, such as water, from contaminating inner portions of the optical fiber cable including the optical fibers contained therewithin as well as various electrooptical components and circuitry associated with the fiber. Similar problems exist for electrical cable.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for user friendly articles for sealingly terminating communication cables, e.g. optical fiber cables and electrical cables.